


I Want Him Back

by Sydders09



Series: Devil May Cry (V and Vergil) [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alone, Angst, Confusion, Denial, F/M, Friendship, Growing Interest, Loss, New love, Shock, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Vergil x OC (sorta). Another moment between Vergil and Rei. Part 3 in my Devil May Cry series (Sorry it's shorter than the others).Order:1. Come Back2. Stay Back3. I Want Him Back





	I Want Him Back

Rei sits on the edge of Dante's desk. She chews on a piece of pizza while Dante talks on the phone to a client. That is until the power goes out... again. Dante growls, hangs up the phone, and takes a piece of pizza from the box.

"Guess we gotta wait again."

"You know, we could go around looking for help. We'd get more jobs to get more money so we can have the power to get more clients," Rei suggests.

"Maybe Lady has something for us."

"Maybe you're lazy and need to find a job by yourself."

Dante's gaze falls on the woman eating her slice of pizza. "Maybe you should give my brother a chance."

Her blood freezes. "No."

"He's a pain in the ass, yes, and full of himself but he's a decent guy now... sorta."

"I said no. I don't want to give him the time of day and I won't."

Dante stands up and slams his fist on the desk. "What the hell did he ever do to you? I don't recall him hurting you. He gave you that stupid poetry book for Christ's sake!"

"You know damn well why, Dante."

The lack of sound in the house makes their silence louder.

"Vergil is V. V is Vergil. Vergil is just rough around the edges, but they are the same person."

Rei sighs angrily. "Why can't any of you get it? I know they are the same person, Dante. But V... his dark hair that fell into his eyes, his tattoos, his eyes... He was attractive to me. Vergil..."

"Isn't."

Dante and Rei turn around to find Vergil walking down the stairs, his face in its usual serious state.

"Nice to see you, brother," Dante smirks, pushing Rei toward him. "We were just talking about you."

"I heard."

Rei releases a short breath. "All right, all right. Dante, keep your damn nose out of my business. You're butting in where you're not wanted and pissing me off. Vergil, I'm not attracted to you. I prefer the goth somewhere stuffed back inside you. It's not your fault I have a specific taste in men. Now both of you need to leave me alone." She tries to squeeze past Vergil, but his hand wraps around her arm. Rei glares. "Let me go."

Vergil's eyes scan over her features. He stares until her glare falters. That's when he releases her, his fingertips trailing down her arm as it falls to her side. Their hands touch for only a second and it makes Rei suck in a quick breath. She doesn't stick around to see his face.

She takes refuge in her room, grabbing her hair and trying not to scream. Rei kicks over the metal cane she still keeps in her room, the clattering causing her to stop. She reaches for it, practically apologizing to it, and places it back in its spot. Her fingers linger on the handle. She flexes her fingers and makes a fist. A groan leaves her lips as she collapses on her bed.

V being one part of Vergil is the only reason why her hand burned when Vergil touched it. The only reason.


End file.
